Rules are meant to be broken
by rosalie and bella fan
Summary: FUTA WARNING Bella and leah are both in love with their teachers Miss hale and Miss cullen but what if their teachers were in love with them too


FUTA WARNING

Bella's POV

"Come on bells were going to be late and I know you don't want to miss English" I hear Leah's teasing voice from outside my door.

Leah is my best friend and half-sister; her mom married my dad after hers passed away. And we have been inseparable ever since, it might have something to do with the fact we both have dicks.

At first Leah's dad thought sue; Leah's mom had an affair with my dad seeing as we both had the same birth defect but a DNA test proved him wrong. So it seems like it's just a coincidence.

"I'm coming and shut up I know you don't want to miss history" I say with a smile, you see we and Leah have a crush on our teachers. Well it's more than a crush we are in love with them.

My English teacher is miss hale the most beautiful woman known to man. She has long blonde hair and amazing violet eyes, it doesn't hurt that she has a body to die for.

My history teacher is Miss Cullen and apparently the love of Leah's life. She is short and pixie like with blue eyes and long brown hair that Leah wants to run her fingers through.

We know there is no chance that we would ever be able to be with them but we can dream and fantasize about them till our hearts content.

Finishing getting ready I open the door to see Leah outside with a smirk on her face.

"Took your time didn't you I know you want to impress miss hale but really" she says with a wink, she looks at my choice of clothes. Which consists of jeans, plaid shirt and red converse.

"What about you it doesn't look like you threw on your clothes" I say looking her up and down. She was wearing jeans a crisp white shirt and red and black Nike air trainers.

"Whatever are you coming like you said I don't want to miss history" she replies with a sly smirk.

Shaking my head I follow her out the door and into our car. We both get in and turn on the radio. All the way to the school we sing our heads off to all the songs.

Arriving at the school we get out the car and wait until the bell rings. We turn when we hear a familiar sound of two cars pulling up next to ours.

They get out there cars and make their way towards the entrance but as they walk past us they offer us both a friendly smile. Feeling a twitch down below I blush and quickly and discreetly cover my crotch.

I turn to look at Leah and see she has the same problem, feeling some comfort in the fact I'm not the only one that gets hard at the sight of them.

"God damn she is so hot" I hear her mutter under her breath but still loud enough for me to hear.

"Mine too come on try calm down I don't want to have to explain why we have huge boners to everyone" I say thinking of naked old ladies with Zimmer frames.

"Right I'm calm lets head to class" Leah says with a shaky voice, I look down and see she has calmed down but still looks flustered.

Walking to our first class which happens to be English I pray I don't get excited again, with thoughts of old men with wrinkly dicks flashing through my mind, I shiver in disgust at these thoughts.

As we enter I see miss hale at the white board with her back to me which gives me the opportunity to stare at her backside. I'm snapped out of my perving session when Leah roughly shoves my shoulder.

I glare at her but then give her an apologetic smile when I realise she was just trying to stop me from embarrassing myself. Taking our seats at the front I wait impatiently for her to speak.

"Alright everybody we are going to watch a video on past kings and queens so silence from now on" she says in that sexy voice of hers. After switching on the TV she sits at her desk and watches with the rest of us.

Well most was watching but I was transfixed with the way the light off the screen makes her face glow. I must have been staring for all of the lesson because the next think I know Leah is nudging my side.

"Snap out of it will you she will know you like her if you keep staring at her like that" she whispers "besides I want to get to history to stare at my angel"

Rolling my eyes at her I get and head out the door but not before looking at miss hale only to find her staring at me as well, blushing I nearly run out the class.

I hope she doesn't know

End of this chapter


End file.
